


Noir

by snowballschance35



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowballschance35/pseuds/snowballschance35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FBI Agent Jack Thompson is hot on the trail of a the infamous Miss Union Jack, wanted for the industrial sabotage of Leviathan Inc. Nothing would have prepared him for the woman he would find behind the moniker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of felt like doing a Cop/Criminal story. I hope you all can forgive me.

Jack Thompson shoved his hands in the pockets of his black pea coat, his blue eyes narrowing against the chilly wind blowing down the mouth of the alley he was supposed to meet his guy in.

He sighed, resisting the urge to check his watch again. He didn’t appreciate the fact this meeting was out in the cold and it didn’t help in the slightest that the guy he was meeting was now late.

It made him jumpy.

This definitely wasn’t the first clandestine meeting he’d ever been party to. An FBI agent had to make peace with the fact he was going to come into contact with unsavory people on a regular basis.

He just wished the unsavory people could be on time when it was this goddamn cold outside. This is New York City, for crissakes. While the apartment that was waiting for him was empty, it had central heating and much more preferable to an alley

“Agent Thompson.” A voice slithered out of the darkness, drawing his attention. The note he’d gotten didn’t give him any indication what kind of meeting this was going to be…

…aside from the subject matter. He needed information. And he needed it badly. He’d never chased someone this slippery before.

“Finally.” Jack grumbled, walking toward the voice.

“No closer, Agent.” The voice told him. The voice was male, the way that it choked on the vowels told him its owner was Eastern European, Ukranian, maybe even Russian.

It was all very Noir.

“Apologies for my tardiness, Agent.” The voice warbled, from the shadow the man cast, he was older, and balding.

“Yeah, whatever.” Jack brushed off the man’s disconcerting demeanor. “What’dya got for me?”

“Are you impatient, Thompson?” The man teased.

“What was your first clue?” Thompson answered. “Tell me what your going to tell me so I can get the hell out of here.”

“Your quarry has been elusive as of late?” The man went on. “Having trouble with catching her scent?”

“This is an ongoing investigation, I can’t comment on it, now, are you going to tell me something interesting or are you going to waste more of my time?” Jack cut through the man’s speech. This was no a bond movie and he was freezing.

“I can see she’s gotten into your head, Agent.” The voice chortled further. “Careful, you could find yourself in over your head.”

“Give me what I came for or I’m going to leave your Commie ass in this alley.” Thompson insisted. “Or, you know what? I’m pissy enough to arrest you for hindering a federal investigation.”

“Or course.” The man finally conceded. “What would you like to know?”

“What can you tell me about Miss Union Jack?” Jack asked.

The FBI agent heard the man chuckle.

“I can tell you where she’s going to strike next.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
